


Never Insult The Pie

by EllieTheGreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pie Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTheGreat/pseuds/EllieTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you insult Dean Winchester's pie, you are on your own. It just isn't done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Insult The Pie

Sam shifted the takeout bags in his arms and unlocked the door to the motel room. He pushed it open with his foot and ducked inside. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom, so he dropped the food on the small table and fished out a beer for himself.

            “Sammy?” Dean called from the bathroom.

            “Yeah. Food’s here,” Sam replied to the door.

            The water was turned off. “Where are we on this case, Sammy? What’s capable of killing that many of them in under a minute?”

            Sam shrugged, forgetting his brother couldn’t see him. “I don’t have a damn clue. Demons, maybe? An angel might be able to do it.”

            “I’ll get in touch with Cas,” Dean decided.

            Sam took a drag from his bottle. “Where’s he been lately?”

            “I don’t-“ There was a girlish scream and something slammed into the closed door. “Son of a bitch!”

            Sam took a step towards the bathroom. “Dean?”

            The door was ripped open and steam spilled out. Dean pushed Cas out ahead of him, one hand holding his towel in place. Sam arched an eyebrow.

            “I found Cas,” Dean explained uselessly.

            “Uh huh. Go put your pants on,” Sam gestured to the absurdly short towel.

            Dean grumbled and disappeared back into the bathroom.

            Sam turned to Cas. “Hey, Cas. You want a beer?”

            “No, thank you, Sam. The last time I drank…you remember,” Cas looked away.

            Dean returned, pulling a t-shirt over his head. “What did you get, Sammy?”

            Sam started unloading the bags. “Beer, chicken salad, apples, cheeseburger, fries, pie.”

            Dean perked up. “Pie? What kind?”

            “Cherry.” Sam slid the pie across the table.

            “Mmmm.” Dean’s eyes glazed over. “I love me some cherry pie.”

            “I do not share your opinion of the revolting pastry,” Cas said.

            Dean’s jaw dropped and he looked horrified. “Excuse me?”

            “I do not enjoy this cherry pie. It is tart and sticky, and the texture is much like that of sheep intestines,” Cas stated simply.

            “Sacrilege!” Dean gasped, covering the pie with his hands to shield it from Cas’s words. “Blasphemy.”

            Cas looked at Dean warily. “No, Dean, _that_ is blasphemy.”

            Dean opened the plastic container and grabbed a fork from the bag. “You leave me and my pie alone. Go stand next to health boy and fondle the apples. I’m going to go eat with Baby.”

            Sam rolled his eyes.

            “Freakin’ sheep intestines,” Dean muttered, stomping out to the Impala.

 


End file.
